


I Need No One But You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Dating, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, Jealous, Jealous!Sheriff, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Rutting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, between adults, they're dating, this is a consenting relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: All Stiles wants is for his boyfriend to hold him. Well, his lover does have one hell of a jealous streak ...





	I Need No One But You

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just gonna put it out there, this is a consensual relationship between two adults who happen to be father/son
> 
> i will not apologize for this pairing. I really, really like them. nonfiction is FICTION, that's what this is. 
> 
> read at your own risk, okay????

Stiles will fully admit that, yes, he was flirting. In fact he was _really_ flirting. He was sitting at the bar, body angled towards the man who sat next to him. The man had a hand high on Stiles thigh and was softly rubbing circles into the skin. He was also really pretty. His voice was deep and he was whispering into Stiles ear.

Stiles was not the least bit interested. At all. In fact his cock was completely flaccid. But he was having fun, whispering dirty words into the ear of a stranger who _clearly_ thought he had a chance. He leaned back then, spreading his legs on his stool. He may not be hard but these pants were still _tight._

He was about to say something when suddenly there were arms wrapping around his waist, fingers digging into the tops of his thighs as hot breath ghosted along the back of neck, the scrape of teeth against his ear, tongue along his throat. Stiles moaned a little, leaning back into the man's chest and turning his face to press a kiss into his jaw.

“What the hell are you doing?” John said between clenched teeth, arms wrapping tighter around Stiles.

“Making you jealous.” Stiles laughed out, completely twisting so was facing John, wrapping his legs loosely around the man's thighs. “Baby, I promise you nothing is going to happen, okay?

John just hugs Stiles tighter because, yeah, he’s right. They left Beacon Hills three years ago. John works for a private security company making more than he ever made as a Sheriff. Stiles is almost done his third year of University. They haven’t had one problem. Yeah, people give them looks when they go out. There’s the age difference for one thing. Twenty three years is a lot. But they don’t look too similar. John is tanner, light hair and light eyes. Stiles is pale and dark, males dotting his body thanks to Claudia. So yeah, he knows they’re going to be okay. But sometimes it’s still hard to hold his lovers hand in public.

“I know.” John whispers against Stiles lips, sucking his son's bottom lip between his own, “I just get scared.”

“I know,” Stiles says, kissing back and grabbing John’s ass. He moans when John rolls his hips and grinds their erections together, “ _Baby please_.”

“Let’s go home?” John slurs, voice huskier than it should be from just light rutting. Nothing with Stiles has ever been tame, though.

But that’s okay. What’s love without a little adventure?

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think???  
> if this isn't your cup of tea, I UNDERSTAND!! not a lot of people will want to read this ship. with that in mind, I'm probably going to be writing a lot of fluff about these two.  
> why is it that every fucking ship i LOVE is all unconventional leading to only smut being written about them?!  
> ugh .. so so hard.  
> but yeah i love these two fuckers and i'm actually building up a bit of a verse for them in my own head. should i write it down? probably!!! will i?? NO!!!
> 
> thank you for reading, drop a comment???  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
